Como conquistar a un conejo despistado
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: pequeño one-shot de como conquisto el patito ruso a su conejo japones (NO APTO PARA DIABETICOS)


**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei, mis fines solo son los de entretener con ellos.

**Advertencia:** one- shot patonejo, altamente cursi, leer bajo riesgo de contraer diabetes, resultado del estado emocional de la autora (la cual es un desmadre) quedan advertidos.

**Como conquistar a un conejo despistado.**

_**By: Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley.**_

**One-shot.**

Hyoga de Cisne se encontraba sentado en su cama pensando en cómo hacer para conquistar al peli verde de sus sueños, tenía que ser algo especial, digno del hermoso angelito del que estaba enamorado. Dependiendo de la reacción de Shun el se le declararía.

¿Cursi? Totalmente. Pero según Shiryu era algo infalible, ya que así había conquistado al poni con alas. De esa forma paso todo el día pensando que hacer para su altamente romántica declaración de amor.

Como no se le ocurría nada, decidió perder algo de tiempo revisando su correo y de paso ver si en la red encontraba algo que le ayudara en su cometido, así estaba tranquilamente borrando esos correos spam que tanto odiamos, hasta que un curioso anuncio capto su atención.

Era un anuncio sobre una de esas pastelerías donde personalizan los pasteles de acuerdo a lo que le cliente desee, _"no importa lo ridícula que pueda ser su petición, nosotros lo haremos para usted" _decía el slogan de dicha pastelería.

Tomo nota de la dirección del lugar y decidió hacerle una visita al otro día muy temprano, ya de mejor animo siguió buscando consejos de como conquistar a una persona y a tomar notas como pato loco, en eso estuvo hasta que Seiya le lanzo un zapato a la puerta para que apagara las luces y se fuera a dormir.

Al otro día bien temprano antes de irse al colegio donde todos estaban estudiando, incluida Saori (menos Ikki que nadie sabe donde esta, para variar)

Decidió visitar la pastelería a ver que podía encontrar que le fuera a agradar a Shun.

Al llegar al lugar, un local pequeño pero muy bonito encontró una gran variedad de deliciosos pasteles, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención y fue que la dependienta le dijo, que podían plasmar el rostro de la persona amada en el pastel (con tinta comestible, claro) esa idea le gusto y decidió que pasaría a recoger el pastel luego de salir del colegio, pago por un pastel relleno de crema, con cubierta de chocolate y fresas en el borde y en el centro la linda carita de Shun, sacada de una fotografía que él le había tomado con su celular a escondidas (¿alguien más cree que el pato es un stalker?) y se fue muy feliz al colegio.

Al salir de las clases, se fue a recoger su pastel y a comprar otras cosas para prepararlo todo aprovechando que los demás no habían llegado y que no arruinaran su sorpresa.

Más tarde cuando los demás llegaron, tratando de ser disimulado se rapto al peli verde hasta el balcón de su habitación, donde había preparado todo. Shun se quedo muy sorprendido al ver el pastel, la mesa para dos y los refrescos (que pensaron, son adolescentes, son grandes para matarse en guerras pero no para beber).

\- Hyoga... ¿me puedes explicar que significa todo esto? – le dijo el peli verde señalando la mesa y el pastel.

\- ¿no te gusta? - le pregunto con un nudo en su garganta.

\- sí, pero esa no fue mi pregunta, ¿podrías contestarme?

\- es que tu...tumegustasmuchoshun – le contesto apresuradamente.

\- ¿qué? No te entendí nada Hyoga ¿podrías hablar más despacio, por favor?

\- que tú me gustas Shun – le respondió sonrojado.

Ah... era eso. Tú también me gustas, pensaba decírtelo cuando se me ocurriera como hacerlo.

\- ¿en serio?

\- sí, yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y no me atrevía a confesarlo por miedo, pero luego de ver a Sei y a Shiryu y lo felices que son, me decidí a hacerlo, solo estaba buscando la forma.

\- me pasaba lo mismo.

\- creo que hemos sido muy tontos, ¿no crees?

\- si, Shun. Pero ya es hora que estemos juntos, no soportaría una batalla más sin decirte lo mucho que te amo.

\- también te amo mi cisne, gracias por el pastel, se ve delicioso. Pero dime ¿fue idea de Shiryu?

\- no, fue un anuncio por la web, ¿quieres que lo compartamos con los demás?

\- sí, vamos – y se fueron tomados de las manos.

Al llegar a la sala, esta estaba completamente vacía, en el sofá donde ellos solían sentarse a ver tv, se encontraba la mochila viajera de Ikki y en la mesa un pastel muy parecido al de Shun, solo que este tenía la cara de Saori.

\- al parecer mi ni-san está en casa.

Se pudieron escuchar risas desde la sala contigua y Seiya y Shiryu parecía haber salido, picados de la curiosidad decidieron ver quiénes eran los que reían y vieron a su joven diosa siendo besada por el caballero del ave de fuego inmortal.

-por Athena, al parecer esos pasteles si funcionan – dijo el cisne sorprendido.

\- todavía lo dudas pato tonto, le dijo su usabi para luego besarlo dulcemente...

**Fin.**

¿Cursi? Totalmente. ¿No apto para diabéticos? También, pero es que estoy en una fase de enamoramiento donde todo es color rosita, así que no me culpen.

-Pose: espero que ese enamoramiento sea de mi _(¬¬)_

-Cassie: por supuesto mi sexy sardina de los mares :3

-Pose: _(¬¬)._

-Cassie: XD

nos leemos luego, besos.


End file.
